Em 'n' Em
by Bibliophilic12
Summary: Two friends with the same name, Emily, find out that they are both demigods. They meet the Egyptian magicians at school and they find allies in their war with the Romans. Mostly OC only they are named after real people. PLEASE REVIEW! I want them, whether they are good or bad. I want feed back. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope that you guys like this story it is my friend and mine's story and we were arguing about whether we wanted to find some way to actually publish this, then I came up with the wonderful idea to do this. Please read and comment and if you like it, then I'll try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and The Kane Chronicles. If we did, then we wouldn't have thrown Percy and Annabeth into Tartarus, and I wouldn't keep ending with cliff-hangers, I also wouldn't have ended the Kane Chronicles were it was at.**

* * *

A

T

H

E

N

A

Hi, I'm Emily Robinson. I am 11 years old, and I am going to tell you about the Roman war. [Emily says that I should tell you about camp first.]

Emily and I were at the park and my mom texted me and her dad texted her telling us that we were going to summer camp, to be exact, Camp Hero. When we went, people were sword fighting which confused Emily and me. When they explained, it was better, but we had to stay in the Hermes cabin because we didn't know our godly parent. It used to be crowded in that cabin, until the gods promised to claim all of their children the previous summer after the second Titan War.

After dinner that first night, the camp played Capture The Flag. My team won the game. The weird thing was that Emily and I were standing right next to each other and an owl blazed above her head and a trident above mine.

That meant that she was a daughter of Athena, and I was a daughter of Poseidon. Everyone was staring at us, mostly me. It was weird because then I hadn't noticed the symbols yet.

"Emily, what are they looking at?" I said uncomfortably.

"Look up," she replied.

"Ah, my hair's on fire! Why is the fire blue?!" I yelled.

"No silly, our parents' are claiming us," she said.

"That's amazing," I said "but why are they staring at me?"

"They're staring at you because you are the second child of Poseidon born in the last hundred years. That means that Poseidon broke the oath twice in four years,"she said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked as we were walking back to the cabins.

"I heard some campers talking about it this morning. They said that this guy Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hera sent him to the Roman side. Then Annabeth Chase, my half-sister, went with Jason, son of Zeus, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo, son of Hephaestus, plus some Romans, and Percy went to Rome and then they will go to Greece." she whispered to me.

"Oh, so that's how you knew about the war." I said.

"Yeah. They just got things back to normal like last week. They lost a plethora of people in the war, but Kronos lost more." Emily whispered.

"Yay. Do we get to change cabins when we get back down there, and what is a ple.. plethora…?" I asked.

"A plethora?"

"Yeah, that. What is it?" I asked.

"A plethora is plenty or a lot." Emily answered in the voice she always uses when she knows something that I don't or when she has completely confused me with her brainy stuff. I guess she really is a daughter of the wisdom goddess.

"Yeah, and do we get to change cabins when we get back?" I asked again, now less confused.

"Yes, then I guess we will help to build the new cabins every day after sword-fighting lessons, and until lunch. Then after lunch we can build some more, until dinner and the games." Emily answered back.

"That sounds fun and dangerous, Emily," I said.

"It will be," she guessed.

"Then let's go move our stuff."

When she went into her cabin I walked all alone to mine. Inside, it was bright, smelled of an ocean breeze, and there was a cyclops inside humming and sweeping.

"Hello, my name is Tyson! Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Emily Robinson. I'm a daughter of Poseidon." I said.

"Oh cool, you are my sister. Daddy is powerful, however Percy is gone and I am sad, but I come to clean the cabin sometimes," Tyson said.

* * *

**AN:If you like this, then I will try to update soon. I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews before I update again.**


	2. Chapter 2

A  
T  
H  
E  
N  
A

[Sure, Emily, you get to tell about meeting a cleaning cyclops, and I get to tell about the war meetings. Yeah, you are right. It does seem fair, I guess, I did tell about us getting claimed.]

Oh, sorry, it's Emily Robertson, here.

"Hi. I'm Emily. Who are you?" I said when I walked into the Athena cabin.

"Well, hello, Emily. I'm Abbi. Are you a daughter of Athena, too?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Why weren't you guys playing Capture the Flag?" I asked.

"We haven't played since Annabeth left, because we are trying to think of a way to stop the Romans from invading. Mr. D allows us to stay at Rachel's, the oracle, you know, cave during the games while we plan with them. All of the head counselors are there too," Abbi answered.

"Oh. Does that mean that I don't do the games, too?" I asked less excited than I was before.

"Oh no. Let me rephrase what I said. The people who know what is going on go to the planning sessions. Since we got about fifteen new kids this year, and most of them didn't know anything about the war and the quest to Greece." Abbi told me.

"Oh I know about the quest, and about Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo. I also know about the war," I told her.

"How do you know about all of that?" asked Abbi.

"I heard some campers talking about it, and Chiron told us after the game, when we our parents claimed us." I said.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" she asked.

"I mean that I was not the only one whose parent claimed them tonight. I was claimed at the same time as Emily Robinson. She's a daughter of Poseidon," I replied.

"That's...amazing. We haven't had one of them since Percy. He was our first," she said.

"I know," I replied, "can I go visit her?"

"Sure but you have to knock first."

"Thanks." So I walked to her cabin. It was empty except for her and a cyclops. She was sitting on her bunk, drawing something that I couldn't see.

"Hi, I'm Tyson. Are you my sister, too?" the cyclops said.

"No, Tyson, this is my friend Emily Robertson. She is a daughter of Athena," Em said, looking up from her drawing, "Hey Emily, what's up?"

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to explore camp more."

"Of course I do, Emily. Can Tyson go with us?"

"Of course," I said. So we went to explore the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I have over 20 views, but no one is reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

P  
O  
D  
E  
I  
D  
O  
N

[I can't believe you gave me the mike at the best part. You are so not going to get it back.]

Em here. So when we were exploring we went to the cave of Rachel, the oracle. Inside, there was a war meeting going on. When they saw us come in they filled us in they were going to send us and another camper to watch for the Romans. So we went to watch and we met the other camper, Erin. She seemed really nice. She was a daughter of Hecate. She went to our school but we hadn't met her yet. We talked for a while while we were watching for Romans.

[Hey. Stop trying to grab the mike. I told you that you shouldn't have given it to me.]

All of a sudden, two of our best friends arrived to the island. "Hey, are you a...? Oh sorry, I forgot they don't know yet do they, Erin?" I said.

"I don't believe so," she replied.

"I don't know what?" Abigail said.

"You will find out soon enough," Emily said smiling.

"We should see if they can enter the camp. If she can then we will tell them the truth," Erin whispered to us. "Come over here you guys."

"Ok," Abby and Olina said. Then they passed through the border.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"What did I do?" Olina asked.

"Now we can tell you," Emily said.

"Tell me what?!" she asked.

"That we are all demigods. I'm a daughter of Athena!" Emily said.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon!" I said.

"Hi, I'm Erin Duke and I am a daughter of Hecate," Erin said.

"Who am I?!" Abby and Olina demanded together.

"We don't know yet, but we will soon!" I said.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are at Camp Half-Blood! This is a camp for demigods. You will get a sword, armor, and something else depending on your parent." Emily told her.

"Thats...amazing!" Abby replied "I've always been good with flowers does that count for anything."

"Maybe," I said, "Emily, what's the god or goddess of flowers?"

"Demeter, why?" Emily said.

"They're good with flowers," I said.

"Oh I see now. You think that are daughters of Demeter." Erin said.

"Yeah." I said, "looks like it." Just then, a beautiful flower appeared in both Olina's and Abby's hair.

"What does that mean?" Abby asked.

"It means that you are a daughter of Demeter!" Erin said.

"That's amazing!" Abby said. So we walk into camp with Abby. We took her straight to the Demeter cabin. Then Emily, Erin, and I took her to Chiron.

"Wow! How long have you guys been here?" she asked the three of us.

"I have been coming here every year since I was three. These two just came yesterday." Erin said.

"We were just claimed last night." I said.

"That's cool," Abby said.

"Hey you guys wanna go swimming?" I asked, "I haven't gone since I got here and I wanna try my skills."

"Fine," Emily said, "lets get our bathing suits."

"Yes, let's go, let's go!" I said.

"Ok, ok some of us have to have bathing suits," she said.

"Sorry, I'm just excited," I replied. So we headed to the beach talking and laughing all the way. We went swimming and played hide and seek underwater. I only won because I could see and breath underwater. I had always been good at swimming. I wanted to be a professional swimmer one day. Well, those dreams are crushed but I have a new one living past age 20.

Ok, back to swimming we had a lot of fun, then we had to get ready for dinner. Dinner has to be one of my three least favorite times of the day because I sit by myself, I mean besides Tyson, while Emily gets to sit with a table full of Athena campers.

That night I had pizza and a Mountain Dew. I scraped a big slice of pizza in the offering fire for Poseidon. I hope he likes pizza.

Tyson literally had a ton of peanut butter sandwiches, and I do mean a ton. He had a crate full of peanut butter sandwiches.

So after dinner we went to the amphitheater for the sing-along led by the Apollo campers and Cali Tomchick, the head for Apollo.

After the sing-along, we went back to our cabins for the night.

Well, I don't like going to bed because demigods are always having nightmares but they aren't like a snake chasing you and its never gonna happen. These happen badly.

That night it was a nightmare about my brother, Percy. I could sense he was in trouble. There was these giants, and they weren't Tyson-sized, they were big, he was fighting with them. I was afraid for him. He is my only human brother that I know of. The other ones are immortal and they live in the ocean or on random islands. He had this crazy idea, it looked like he died and I freaked out. I knew it was just a vision but I was still totally freaked out.

The next day I was still so freaked out, I couldn't speak. Emily asked me what the matter was. When I told her, she wasn't as freaked out as me.

When we told Chiron, he was upset about this news. Well, Emily told him. I still could hardly speak. He told us not to tell the other campers, it would freak them out a lot. I would hate to freak them out.

"Go back to scouting for now, Emily. We will talk about it tonight at the meeting after dinner." Chiron said.

"Okay, we will." Emily said.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone other than the head counselors," Chiron told us.

So we went to the camp borders with two of Emily's sisters. Their names are Chloe and Abbi Freeman. They're daughters of Athena.

That night, we had the meeting. We told them about my dream and we talked about it for a while.

Weeks passed the same way, and then the summer passed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I decided to go ahead and put this up tomight so that I can reply to a Guest Review that I just now say.**

**Guest: "Wait, what? So one of the Emily's parents is Poseidon{I don't know spelling}and the other parent is Athena,so I'm just are sisters,right?How can that happen?  
Poseidon Athena**

Emily Emily  
(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*) "

**Me: Well, the two Emily's aren't sisters, they are just best friends and some of the strange arguments and stuff that will happen in the future came from actual arguments (though I have no idea how we got to them) with my best friend. We both love PJO, KC, and HoO and our main favorites are Percabeth. This is a joint account now, since we are working on stories together and so we will sign at the end of things probably and I'll sign as Daughter-of-Athena, while she will sign as Fluttershy. You can guess who's favorite character is who. Anyway, enough of the long AN, onto the story. By the way, we own only the OCs and the plot. This is when the Magicians show up.**

* * *

A  
T  
H  
E  
N  
A

Hello, Emily here. Okay, Em gets to tell about the Abbi's and I get tell about the crazy magicians. [Em says its fair because that was her dream, so she got to tell about it. Whatever, Em.] It was the first day of school, and I get to stay with my dad during the school year, so I was happy.

Our first class, band, was normal. Well, at least the first part was normal. Everyone had already gotten their instrument, and I got a flute. The people from camp can guess why I got a flute - my mom invented it.

Then suddenly, everyone fell asleep except for the demigods, Derek, and Dustin. Then, Dustin transformed into a monster. We weren't surprised about the monster but we were surprised when Derek didn't fall asleep, and they started fighting.

"Derek, you could never defeat me before, why do you think you can now?" Dustin said.

Then Derek sliced him in half, with a sword that he pulled out of thin air, and he disappeared.

"How did you guys not fall asleep?" Derek said.

"Well, um, I don't know how to explain. You see, we are demigods. Our parents are Greek gods from ancient times. I'm a daughter of Athena," I said.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon. We go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. We are in the middle of an important war with the Roman demigods," Em said then she shivered thinking about her dream.

"Okay, that is interesting, but you said that you are children of Greek gods, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Well, I am a magician in the House of Light. We are led by the pharaoh, Carter Kane, the Chief Lector, Amos Kane, Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, and Walt Stone. I follow the path of Horus." he told us.

"You said Horus, right, and pharaoh?" Em asked.

"Yes, yes I did," he replied.

"Wait, did you just tell me that Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt are magicians?"

"Yes, I did, and if you are really demigods, where are your swords?"

To reply, Em and I pulled out our pens and uncapped them.

"That's amazing, but can you pull stuff out of the Duat," he said.

"The what?" Em asked.

"It's like the underworld, Em, right Derek?" I said.

"Yeah, but it is really complex and confusing with tons of layers. We can make portals to travel to different places by... wait a minute. Are you trying to get me to explain everything to you? Why don't I just take you to the pharaoh?" Derek asked.

"We could, I guess." I said. So we followed Derek down to art class where Abby Williams, Abbi Mauldin, Erin Duke, Cali Tomchick, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, Zia Rashid, Abbi and Chloe Freeman, Lacy Truban **(AN: Gave her a last name from my imagination since it was never named in the books.)**, Drew Tanaka, and Landon Johnson were. The non-Demigods/magicians had fallen asleep just before we came in.

"Strange. Em go check some of the other classrooms to see who else is asleep. Then come back with the people that are awake in any of those sleeping classes." I said and Em left.

"Okay Emily, be right back." Em replied, "Abby W, please come with me." Then they left together.

"So I need the twelve of you to come out into the hall." Derek said to the students in the classroom.

"Okay, Derek, what is going on?" Carter said.

"Well these are demigod children of the Greek gods. Magicians stand at this wall" he said pointing to one wall, "and demigods on this side," he pointed at the other wall.

"So you are Greeks?!" Sadie said, obviously confused.

"Yeah, and you're Egyptian?!" said Lacy.

"Wait, you know each other?" I observed.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"How do you know each other?" I asked.

"School, where else?" they replied.

"Ok. So Derek was going to explain the Duat," I said.

"Actually I was bringing her to have you guys explain it, Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt." Derek explained.

"Okay, so the Duat is a place with many different layers, we can use it to make portals to travel around the world, with artifacts, of course. Also it shows everyone and everything's true forms," Sadie said.

"What do I look like in the Duat?" I asked eagerly.

"You look like Athena. Wow, I've never seen a Greek god or goddess in the Duat!" Sadie said.

"I see the same," Carter said, "When your friend gets back I will look at her." [Em says it's just because she's awesome that they want to look at her. I like that you think that way about yourself, Em, because I don't see it.]


	5. Chapter 5

P  
O  
S  
E  
I  
D  
O  
N

Nice, Emily gets to talk about the "dot" or whatever and I get to talk about messing with sleeping people and saving a kid. [Yeah, yeah, so he's my brother. He was doing just fine with that chair before I got there.] So I went through classrooms and may have had a little fun. We found a few people. Their names were Gracie, Logan, Gaven, Dalton, Ben, and Jacob. They were confused, but I didn't tell them what was going on, just to follow us. After we found them we decided to check the little kid classrooms, too.

I was about to give up and go back but Abby said, "Lets just look in one more."

"Alright," I said. When we looked inside there was a hydra right in front of a kid I could tell he was scared. I uncapped my sword and said "Everyone stay here, I'll be back."

Of course they were smart and listened to the girl with the sword. Then I jumped in the room and said "Hey, nine-head, fight someone your own size!" It was a big exaggeration. Then as fast as I could I sliced the heads off and lit them on fire. It then turn to dust.

"Hey kid what's your name?" I asked. He just stood there scared. Then I noticed I was still holding my sword.

"Oh sorry, kid," I said as capped it again, "So, about that name."

"It's Luke, and I'm not a kid, I'm ten," he replied.

"Well Luke, please come with me," I said. I saw that his leg was hurt, so I picked him up, which wasn't hard, and we went to the hall.

On our way to the art room he said, "Where are we going?"

"To the art room to see my friends," I replied.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

We entered the art room, and it looked like they were waiting for me. I still had Luke in my arms, when Emily said, "Who is this little guy?" She ruffled his hair.

"It's Luke and he says that he's not little, he's ten. Right, Luke?" I said.

"Yes," he replied (while fixing his hair), "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm not used to carrying injured people," I apologized. Then I shifted him so I wasn't touching his leg.

"I know what will make that feel better," I said as I got out some nectar, the drink of the gods.

"Em, I don't think that's a good idea," Emily said worried.

"Don't worry if he just has a bit," I said. I gave him a bit of nectar.

"It tastes like cookies," he said. Then he looked down at his leg as it healed before his eyes.

"Wow, how did you do that?" The magicians asked.

"It's the drink of the Greek gods. Nice. He is one of us, Emily," I said smiling. I set him down but he still stood next to me.

"Cool," she replied, "I think we only have a few kids his age at Camp Half-Blood." Just then Mr. D walked in and all of the demigods looked at him.

"Who are these people and how are they still awake?" he said.

"Well you know our demigods, and these are Egyptian magicians, Mr. D," I said, "Oh, these are people who were awake, this is Luke there was a monster in his classroom about to kill him when, yours truly, stepped in, and we know he is one of us because he had a bit of nectar."

"I see, but you know he wasn't supposed to have nectar," Mr. D said.

"I know, sir, but at least now we know he's one of us," I said.

"Go call his mother or father and tell them you will take him to camp after school," he said.

"Alright, Luke come with me," I said as I went to call his parent. I know why Mr. D wanted me to take him to camp, I could take him home and to school.

"Ma'am, I am Emily Robinson, demigod daughter of Poseidon, I would like to talk to you about your son, Luke," I said when she picked up.

"Demigod. Oh my, how is he? Is he okay?" she asked nervously.

"He's okay, ma'am, he is safe." I said

"Thank goodness. Then, why did you call?"

"Everyone in the school had fallen asleep except demigods and magicians, and when I found him awake in his classroom there was a Hydra in there, but I killed it and kept him safe," I explained.

"Thank you so much, Emily," she said.

"You're welcome, ma'am." I told her, "I need to take him to Camp Hero, at least for the weekend. You do have a choice, he can be a year-rounder and stay all year-long, or just come for the summers."

"Well, I trust you, but… I just want him to be a summer camper," she explained.

"Its fine, ma'am," I said, "That's what I am, but I can stay the week with him."

"That means a lot to me thank you. Can he stay the rest of the school day and go then go to your camp?" she asked.

"Yes, he can and I will personally take him if you would like," I offered.

"Thank you, well I have to go now. Bye," she said

"Bye, ma'am," I said

I told Luke that he was going to stay the rest of the day at school, but he will stay a week at camp with me then I told Mr. D the same. Then I took Luke back to class as the mortals started waking up.

"I'll see ya later, buddy," I said and ruffled his hair as I left.

When I got back to where the others were, they were still discussing the "dot" thing and what everyone looked like there. Then when they saw me get back, they stopped talking and the magicians stared at me.

"Wow, she looks like Poseidon." Zia said, "Don't you think, Sadie?"

"Yeah, she does." Sadie said.

"Do I look like a dude to you?" I said scowling.

"No, I just meant you look like that in the Duat," Sadie said.

"So I look like a dude in this "dot" or whatever?" I said still scowling.

"It is the Duat, Em. Not dot." Emily said hesitantly, but still in that voice she gets when she knows something I don't.

"Yes, it just shows your parents. Your gods look much different from ours, especially Osiris, he's blue!" Zia said.

"Ok its one thing to insult Hades, but you insulted my dad and all of his family. It is on," I said angrily. Then a skeleton appeared and started coming toward me. "I only insulted you once, Hades. She insulted you twice," I yelled at the ground and the skeleton disappeared. Everyone but the demigods looked confused. "Now. What were you saying?"

"I wasn't insulting you or your family, I was just stating a fact," Zia said.

"Oh, so now its a fact that we're different," I countered.

"Ugh. You are almost as annoying as Sadie was when I first met her."

"Oh, so now I'm annoying!" I nearly shouted.

Then Emily and a few other demigods started pulling me back to band, "Hey, I'm not done with her, let me go!" I shouted by then we were back to band. I was still mad but I needed to relax by playing the drums.

By the time we were back, everyone was awake, wondering where Derek, Dustin, Emily, and I were.

I said, "Oh, they announced a few minutes ago that there was a gas leak and they would call parents to tell them that school would let out early. It will end at 9:00." Everyone couldn't wait till nine.

I told the teacher that I was walking home and went to get Luke. When we started walking we ducked into an ally and Luke said, "What are we waiting for?"

"Mr. D said that he'll take us to camp," I said. Then Mr. D's car pulled up. Inside, Landon Johnson, was with him.

"Well, what are you just standing there for? Get in." he said, and we did.

"So where exactly are we going?" Luke asked.

"Just be patient and enjoy the ride." Mr. D said.

He spent the rest of the ride there asleep. I'm kind of glad that he did, because he would probably be scared of the things we saw when we were underwater traveling to our island that houses Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to swim there, like I usually do, but Mr. D said no.

When we arrived, they were a little surprised that it was just us and a magician, and that it was only the first day of school.

"Take him to the Hermes cabin, Emily, then meet us back here. I will tell Landon everything." Mr. D said.

"Okay." I said. "Come on, Luke, I will give you a tour and I will take you to where you will be staying."

"When you get back we will leave for Mayberry House." Mr. D told me. Then Luke and I went off on a tour of Camp Hero.

Then just when we arrived at Hermes cabin, Luke was claimed by... "Poseidon's porpoises! Luke, you're my brother!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome! That means that I can stay in Poseidon cabin with you! Can I go to Mayberry House with you, too?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Well I guess that you can come with me, but we have to be very careful. Do you understand?" I said. "We are two children of one of the Big Three, so it will be extremely dangerous."

"I understand. We will attract tons of monsters and that it will be very dangerous." Luke said.

"Okay then, you can come to Mayberry House." I said, and we left to find Mr. D.

* * *

**AN: By the way, this isn't Mr. D from PJO, it's a child of Athena that just happens to teach at our school. Oh, and we moved everything to NC because I don't know a thing about New York other than things from books and TV.**


End file.
